


green meets blue

by sleepysweaterlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 13-Year-Old Harry, 15-Year-Old Louis, Best Friends, Comforting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, Getting Together, M/M, Sleepovers, date without really being a date, i don't know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaterlou/pseuds/sleepysweaterlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is 15 and harry is 13 and they're best friends that fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	green meets blue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt fill  
> enjoy xx

It isn't a surprise to anyone else, really. Everyone's seen it coming. Everyone besides Harry and Louis.

A few years later, Harry will say it all started at this one sleep over. For him, at least. Louis will disagree, claiming that Harry has always and will always love him. And Harry will roll his eyes but think that might just be the entire truth because there's one thing he can't and won't ever deny. He is in love with Louis Tomlinson.

But when Harry is still 13 and Louis is impatiently waiting for his 16th birthday, things are different. They haven't quite figured everything out yet. They're best mates, that's it, there's nothing more to talk about. They've always been, It's as simple as that.

It's late May and all the trees are green again after a cold winter. The sun comes out more often and people seem happier again. Louis and Harry have been happy all winter too, it wasn't like snow or bad weather would ever kill their good mood. They like to go out in the snow, build snowmen and have snowball fights. Louis sometimes thinks he's getting a little too old for that but he doesn't want to get old anyway and there's still Harry. Harry, who enjoys everything they do together, who only doesn't show off his cute dimples when he's genuinely upset. It's easy to tell when Harry's not happy but Louis is always by his side to make sure he doesn't stay unhappy for too long.

It's May now though and they spend a lot of time at the tree house they got when they were even younger. It's quite small so it gets cramped but cozy and neither of them minds being close to each other. They often cuddle up together at sleepovers, especially when one of them gets cold, upset or scared. They like keeping each other happy.

Of course Louis has older friends who tease him for being friends with Harry, who is so much younger. It's the opposite for Harry, whose friends admire their friendship. Neither of them cares what their friends think though. They're best friends, have always been and that's that. No questions asked.

But, as mentioned, it's May now and the two of them are hanging out at the tree house. It's getting dark now and Harry's mum, Anne, had told them to go sleep at their place, not at the tree house. She's always been a very caring mum and of course she doesn't want any of them to catch a cold or get sick.

But Harry and Louis like to sit there and talk and they're sure that they'll find their way back even in the darkness. They sit and talk, Louis' arm around Harry's waist and Harry's head on Louis' shoulder. They get quieter with every second because they're tired and content and it's just peaceful. It's peaceful to sit there with your best friend and watch the sky darken as the bright, almost glowing green leaves of the trees remain looking beautiful.

It's the first time that both of these young boys realize that this is special and amazingly wonderful and green meeting blue seems perfect. It is.

When they walk back to Harry's place, they walk closely next to each other, not holding hands but instinctively seeking close proximity. It's like they're magnets, automatically sticking together whenever possible.

That night, when Louis stays over at Harry's place, Harry has trouble sleeping. With his best friend being there, that's an unusual surprise. Louis himself usually is enough to make Harry feel content and calm. He hesitates before he moves himself into Louis' arms but a smile grows on his lips when he feels Louis pulling him closer. He realizes that he's indeed very lucky to have Louis, who's older and amazing at so many things.  
Harry makes a mental note to get Louis the best birthday present ever.

They hold onto each other and Harry keeps blinking his eyes open to look at Louis every few seconds. He doesn't know why but he's not making a move to stop staring.  
Turns out, Louis opes his eyes sleepily at some point too and small giggles escape their lips, them being unable to stop them.  
"Hi.", Louis mumbles, pulling Harry even closer and letting him nuzzle into his chest.  
"Can't sleep?", he asks as he tucks Harry's head under his chin. The younger boy only nods slightly but closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh. Louis tightens his arms around him for a moment, squeezing lightly.  
"Anything bothering you?", he whispers, reaching up to run a hand through Harry's soft curls. That usually calms him. Harry shrugs his shoulders a bit, cuddling closer. Louis lets a fond smile grow on his lips.  
"Well, talk whenever you want, Haz.", he murmurs and closes his eyes again.  
Harry only nods slightly this time.  
"Thanks, Lou."

It doesn't take long for the both of them to calm their breathing, settle down and fall asleep after that. They're both tired, after all, and it"s just comfortable like this.

Harry thinks he could live with this for the rest of his life and he doesn't forget that thought because when he wakes up in Louis' arms the next morning, he has the exact same one.

They both don't have school that day so they spend it together, annoying the heck out of their families at some points but simply having fun.

They go to town and Louis buys Harry sweets, which earns him a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug. Harry's bright smile and prominent dimples would be enough for Louis but he doesn't mind getting more than that if he's being honest.

They end up stumbling into a group of Louis' friends who give Louis a look and send him a text later that night, asking how their their date went and when they'd come out of the closet.

Louis, being as sarcastic as he can be sometimes, responds by putting a lot of emoji hearts and kiss-y faces into his replies and jokes about how they're doing great.

He's not lying. Harry and him are doing great, just not in a boyfriend kind of way.

Unlike many people, Louis won't take his friends' words as an insult. He's pretty sure that even if he is in fact gay, it shouldn't make a difference. He'll still be Louis Tomlinson, upcoming footie star at his high school and Harry Styles' best friend. Well, he hopes he'll be that. But Harry's never been one to judge people, especially not Louis.

 

For Harry, things are a little bit different.

He's not so sure about his feelings towards Louis, who doesn't seem to think too much about their relationship. Harry hears a lot about being in love from his friends, the internet, TV and movies. He doesn't really know what to do with it because he's thirteen and surely Louis only sees him as a little brother or best friend, maybe.

There are different opinions that Harry's heard of so far.  
“You can't be in love at the age of 13.”  
“Being gay is wrong.”  
“You don't know what love is.”  
“You're only in love with love, not with her/him.”  
“Love just happens out of nowhere, whether it's invited or not.”  
“Love is equal.”  
Some people even go as far as claiming that “Love does not exist”.  
Harry knows he doubts that, at least.  
Still, the subject keeps bugging him.

Out of all things, it's a movie that makes Harry realize he's falling for his best friend. Well, more like Louis taking him out to go to the cinema.  
It's almost like a date. They stick together, Louis buys their tickets and Harry insists on paying for their popcorn and drinks. It's their parents paying anyway.  
They sit in one of the rows in the far back, right next to each other.  
At a rather scary part they start holding hands but neither of them makes a move to untangle their fingers afterwards.  
They whisper to each other at certain parts, Louis always trying to make Harry laugh or at least smile.  
The movie can't really hold Harry's attention though because he spends most of his time watching Louis. Yeah, he does that, don't ask.  
They walk the way home because the cinema's not too far away and keep holding hands as they do so. Louis lets go eventually because he wants to show Harry something he's noticed the other day at one of the shops along the road.

When they walk up to Harry's front door, Harry realizes that not everyone has what he has. He's so lucky to have Louis as his best friend and he doesn't want him to leave now. Not ever.  
“You gonna stay the night?”, he asks Louis whispering, a bright smile on his lips.  
Louis glances over at his place, that's just a few feet away but nods. He can't resist Harry.  
“Sure.”, he replies and watches Harry's already bright smile turn radiant. Louis grins and moves to get inside after Harry. He has basically spent half of his life here and for Harry's mum he's like another son. Everyone is used to Harry and Louis always being joined at the hip.

When they're cuddling up under the blankets and are about to go to sleep, Harry whispers a hesitant “Louis?”.  
Louis knows it's something serious when Harry talks to him like that so he pulls the younger boy closer and brushes through his curls lightly.  
Harry doesn't have to hear any answer because he knows that this is Louis' version of “Yes?”, it's just a little more affectionate.  
“Do you think being in love with a boy is wrong?”, Harry's always cared most about Louis' opinion. (And his mum's.) Louis shakes his head and frowns slightly.  
“Nah. Even if you do, you're still you, right?”, he replies, wrapping an arm around his waist gently. Harry nods slightly in agreement. He's thought the same. Louis smiles and plants a soft kiss to Harry's forehead.  
“Why, you got a crush on someone?”, he asks, voice sounding playful but he's curious. He's not particularly jealous because there's no one to be jealous of right now. He's got Harry in his arms right now after all. Louis doesn't quite like the idea of having less time with Harry but there's nothing he can do about it. He's supposed to support his best friend and if he likes someone then Louis will be sure to help him get what he wants, as long as the guy's not a proper dick.  
Harry shrugs sheepishly, causing Louis to grin.  
“Aw, cutie. Who's the lucky one?”  
Harry smiles and snuggles closer to Louis.  
“Won't tell you.”, he mumbles, making Louis pout.  
“But Harry.”, he insists, almost whining.  
Harry doesn't say more than that though, except 5 minutes later when they're both almost asleep already.  
“You.”, he whispers into the darkness, too tired to be afraid of the reaction but there is none anyway.

Louis' mind is racing. He doesn't feel that sleepy anymore because it's him? He is the one Harry is crushing on?  
It makes sense, kind of, because who else would be there other than Harry's classmates and other friends.  
Maybe Louis just misheard it though. Maybe Harry meant to say something else. Maybe.  
But maybe Louis doesn't want to have misheard it and maybe that's because he's been thinking about not just being Harry's best friend but boyfriend.  
He can't help the way his heart is pounding fast in his chest like he just ran a marathon and the way he feels so content with Harry right there in his arms, his soft curls tickling Louis' neck. And he certainly can't help whispering a soft “I love you” into those curls just before he falls asleep.

It's one of those few mornings in which they wake up at about the same time. Louis doesn't make a move at first, just lies there and enjoys their close proximity.  
It's Harry, who pulls back and cracks Louis a sleepy smile. Louis, who smiles right back at the curly haired boy.  
“Hey.”, Harry mumbles.  
“Morning.”, Louis says softly in reply and brushes Harry's soft curls back lightly. He cannot resist them.  
“I love you too.”  
Louis stares at Harry for a second before he smacks his arm lightly.  
“I didn't know you heard that!”  
Harry breaks out into a grin and shrugs.  
“Will you kiss me?”  
Louis rolls his eyes playfully.  
“First things first. Would you let me take you and be your boyfriend?”  
Harry nods, smile radiant. Louis gives him a look, causing him to giggle.  
“Yes.”  
Louis smiles and leans in for a gentle but rather short kiss.  
“Happy?”, he asks when he pulls back.  
Harry nods and makes Louis lean in to plant a kiss to his nose. It causes Harry to scrunch up his face but they're too busy staring into each others' eyes, smiles on their lips.

They're in love.

Green meets blue.

It's like the blue sky meets the green leaves and the waters meet the grass and everything is a whirlwind for a moment before it calms just as quickly.

Green meets blue.

They fit perfectly.

 

(And maybe they're lucky enough to relive that exact moment many many times in the next 70 years. Like when they get presents for each other on every possible occasion a present might be suitable on (even if it's just a blowjob), after their first time, when they get their first flat together, when they find out they're going to be daddies for real, when their kids move out and they got their house all to themselves again. Even when it feels like the world is crashing down on them and they don't know how to handle things. Green will always meet blue. And they'll know things will settle how they're supposed to be in the end.)


End file.
